


A Complex Solution

by sonicrainicorn



Series: Berry Done AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parent Logicality, logan stands up for his boys, patton appreciates the sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicrainicorn/pseuds/sonicrainicorn
Summary: Five-year-old Virgil starts to get bullied at school by a little booger of a kid. Deciding that enough is enough, Roman tells one of their dads. Turns out the parent isn’t such a nice person either.





	A Complex Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write Logan having zero tolerance for people’s crap

Most of the time, Patton picked up the twins when they got off from school. He had the better schedule out of the two fathers, though lately, that had changed. Someone left their position and Patton had to take up some of their work. It wasn’t all that bad, but that meant he no longer could pick up the twins every day. So that task fell to Logan.

Logan started to pick up the twins just about every other day. It wasn’t the best situation for him but it was the only one. He’d rather leave work a few minutes early than have Virgil suffer through daycare. That kid was almost as antisocial as him.

It was about a week into this change that both parents started to notice that something was a little off. Virgil would leave with a forlorn expression on his face while Roman would leave with a scowl.

Patton asked them on more than one occasion if anything was wrong, but neither said a word about it. It wasn’t until he forced Logan to confront them that they even got anywhere.

Roman ended up revealing that there was a mean kid picking on Virgil. He wanted to tell them from the beginning but Virgil insisted that it remain a secret; it was okay because he could handle it. Well, he couldn’t handle it. Neither could Roman. He tried to stick up for his brother to the best of his abilities, yet it always ended up being a fruitless endeavor.

The fathers had a discussion and (Patton) decided that one of them would have to talk to the bully’s parents. Logan and Virgil thought that was abhorred. Human confrontation? Gross. But whatever Patton said is whatever had to be done.

As fate would have it, Logan happened to pick up the twins on the day that an opportunity arose.

All the students in the kindergarten classes had to wait in the front until their ride came to get them. It was a little inconvenient having to get out of the car but understandable. Logan walked up to the little patch of grass his sons were sitting on, with all the intentions in the world to get home, but saw that wouldn’t be an option.

Tears were streaming down Virgil’s face. It was obvious despite the fact that he tried to hide it. Roman was beside him, giving his best effort at being comforting.

Logan ignored the pull in his heart in order to ask them what happened.

Virgil didn’t want to speak, but Roman did. “Mathew said mean things. H-he hurt Virge.”

“Do you want to tell me what he said?” Logan was at their eye level.

Roman looked over to Virgil as if asking for permission, and responded aptly when Virgil shook his head. “No thank you, Daddy.”

Logan frowned. His sons weren’t secretive children. They were mischievous for sure, but they never kept secrets if it was a serious situation. Whatever was said to Virgil must have been rather upsetting.

“Come on.” He stood up. “We’ll get some cookies before we go home.”

The twins followed suit. They looked a little less upset -- which was a good sign. Logan still wasn’t the best at cheering people up.

However, before they could leave, Roman stopped them.

“There,” he whispered and tugged on Logan’s pant leg. “He’s right there.” He pointed in the direction of a woman and a little boy standing together.

Virgil hid behind Logan’s legs as they walked over to the bully and his mother.

“Excuse me,” Logan spoke before the woman could leave. His voice was polite and calm despite the fact he felt angered by the little boy at her side.

“Yes?” The woman responded, just as polite. She even added a smile.

“I don’t mean to disturb you, but my son, Virgil, has been telling me that your son has been bullying him for the past few days and I feel a need to intervene.”

“Oh?” The woman seemed puzzled. “I’m sorry, but I thought Patton was Virgil’s father.”

Logan quirked a brow. “Well so am I.”

The woman tensed. She not so subtly pulled her son behind her as if to create a physical barrier between him and Logan.

It made Logan frown.

“What my son does to yours is none of my concern.” All of her politeness melted away. It was as if a switch had been flipped inside her.

“I think it should,” Logan responded. He tried to be the reasonable one, but it took all of his effort not to snap at her. “If your child is acting out then you should address it.”

“I’d say he’s acting within reason.”

Logan clenched his fists, making Roman glance at it in confusion. “What makes you think that?” His voice caused the twins to take a step back. They heard him like this once before, and the outcome resulted in both of them on time out until Patton came home.

“You and your…  _children_  don’t really have a place here.” She sneered at him. “It might be best if you had a reason to leave.”

~~~

When Logan opened the front door to the house, the twins rushed in with bright smiles.

“You three are home late,” Patton called out from the kitchen. The lack of smell indicated that he hadn’t begun cooking yet. “What were you up to?”

“Daddy almost hit a lady today,” Roman chirped, making Logan sputter in a panic.

He cringed when something crashed. He waited, with his heart in his throat, for the inevitable onslaught of Patton’s scolding.

“You  _what?!”_  Patton all but screeched.

“Uh oh,” Virgil whispered. He and Roman ran before any arguments could take place. If Logan was scary when mad they didn’t even want to see Patton.

“Logan Sanders,” Patton continued. His voice was even more terrifying when it was walking toward the person in question. “You better explain yourself right now.”

Logan thought the wall was rather interesting today.

“ _Logan_. _"_

“Well you heard Roman,” he felt like a child who got caught doing something wrong. The nervousness in his stomach caused him to stutter, “I got into a little altercation with a parent while picking up our children. Our children, by the way, do you know the wonderful work --”

“Don’t try to distract me, Logan.” Patton crossed his arms. The seriousness in his face flickered for a moment. “I imagine they’re doing the best they can. But that’s not the point. What do you have to say about almost fighting a woman?”

“She was mean.”

Patton would have snorted at the child-like response from the usually professional Logan if he wasn’t so mad. “That’s not good enough, Logan.”

“She was homophobic, is that better?”

Patton was taken aback. That’s not something he was expecting at all. He figured it was over something silly like a parking space. “What do you mean? A-are you sure?” He didn’t know anyone in their community to be like that. Everyone he had talked to seemed nice.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure.” Logan frowned. “She went so far as to start using slurs. What she said about Roman and Virgil…” He clenched his jaw.

Now Patton understood. “But I’m still surprised at you.” His voice was gentle, the anger seeping out of him like water out of a cracked vase. “I understand that you lose your temper but that shouldn’t mean that you need to fight someone. Honestly, I’m a little disappointed.”

Logan found the wall interesting again. “So I guess now wouldn’t be the best time to tell you that I’m prohibited from stepping foot in the school for a while?” He spared a glance at Patton.

On the outside, Patton showed no reaction to having heard the news. On the inside, he was screaming into the void. Then he brought up a smile that was deadly as it was sweet. “I think maybe you should cook dinner tonight, honey.”

Logan was already in the kitchen.


End file.
